


Changing the Subject

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Clothed/Naked, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Inner Thigh Kisses, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Tenderness, Undressing Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: Sorceress Rinoa and her guard Quistis take a bit of time for themselves after a long day.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Quistis Trepe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Changing the Subject

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



Like most little girls who listened to fairytales, Rinoa had grown up wondering what life would be like for a Sorceress. She'd gone through most of the phases, apparently - the 'fairy princess' phase, the 'dark and tortured servant of dark forces' phase, the 'wishing for a Knight' phase. At the time they had all felt new and exciting, but she'd never actually thought she'd find out. 

If there was one thing she had never, ever considered it would involve, it was _politics._ But ever since they'd gotten back to the main timeline - ever since people had figured out that there was a new Heiress - that was almost all anyone had talked about. Who was the Sorceress going to support? Was SeeD going to side with whatever she wanted or were they going to stay mercenaries? Was the Sorceress going to visit their nation and hopefully promise not to attack them? It was almost funny, realizing how scared everyone was of her, behind all of the polite words. Funny, and yeah, more than a little creepy.

So far the countries they'd visited - usually with Squall or Quistis, sometimes with both of them - had spared very little expense to keep her happy, and Dollet so far was not an exception. The hotel room made her father's mansion look shabby, and that was saying something. It almost made up for the long walks and the constantly questions... not quite, but almost. At least it would be a good opportunity for some privacy.

As soon as the door to the hotel room closed, Rinoa wasted no time collapsing into the nearest comfortable chair, taking off her sunglasses and relaxing. "Whew," she said, eyes slipping closed. "I don't think I could walk another step after all of that!"

Quistis didn't answer right away - Rinoa knew she was busy, checking the place for bugs and making sure they'd be safe. Squall had always insisted one of them escort her - Quistis usually volunteered if Squall himself was too busy, and that worked out for everyone, because she was so thorough and careful. Still, she didn't take long that time. "Place is clear," she says, walking over and shaking her head. She is in her SeeD uniform, neatly pressed and carefully put together, the gold trim on her collar and jacket glittering in the dim light. "You'll be fine. I know you've walked further than that before," she teased, sounding amused. 

"Not in these shoes!" she objected. Her own outfit was a bit more... elaborate. Nothing crazy like Sorceress Edea's gown and weird seashell hat, but she thought the tailor had done a good job with the cute pantsuit, with the silver threads and the wings embroidered on the back. But she'd lost the knack for walking in high-heeled shoes, and boy, were her feet feeling it. "Gonna have to stay off of 'em tonight."

"And wear something a bit more sensible tomorrow," Quistis advised, smiling at her. She sat down on the bed, taking off her own dark glasses - her eyes are visibly tired, despite her good cheer. Dollet might've invited them there for a friendly meeting, but that didn't mean that any of the SeeDs that Rinoa knew ever stopped being careful or suspicious when she was around. People knew she was a Sorceress, and they knew that the last few Sorceresses hadn't been good people, or friendly people. That meant that she had to be careful, too. She was finally getting used to her powers, and Quistis and Zell had both taught her a lot about fighting, just in case she ever lost them. But that didn't mean that the other SeeDs would ever let her be alone. 

"Yeah, yeah, I should. Guess I've already made enough of an impression." She yawned. "We ought to just relax for a while... I mean, long as you think it's safe." 

"It's safe. Trust me. If anyone was to try something foolish, it wouldn't be Dollet, anyway. The Duke knows what SeeD is capable of." She reached down, started unlacing her boots. "Besides, they owe us."

"Mmm." She sat up, stretching again. Squall had told her that story - it was the first time he'd run up against Galbadian troops, he'd said, back when they'd been trying to get the television networks up and running again. For politics, of course. She was tired of politics. It was time to change the subject. "I'm ready to get some rest if you are," she said lightly, sure that her tone of voice would make it clear to Quistis what she was really thinking.

Quistis paused only slightly. It was an improvement over the first time she'd made a suggestion like that; admittedly, she'd jumped the gun on it a bit. Squall had been right - they _should've_ all sat down and talked about it before anyone tried to kiss anybody else who wasn't expecting it - but in her defense she'd been a bit tipsy and hadn't been thinking too much. They'd all worked it out after a while, fortunately. And Rinoa wasn't going to complain about how it all turned out. "Are you sure you don't need a nap first? I wouldn't want to tire you out." 

"Oh, I'll be fine," she said lightly, and started unstrapping her own pretty sandals. One fell to the floor, followed by the other, and she winced only a little bit as she stood up. "Mostly I just need to get off of my feet for a while."

"I can certainly help with that." Quistis sat back, smiling as Rinoa walked over to her. She had seriously considered floating - that was a trick she could do now, apparently - but that felt too much like showing off for something like this. But when her feet hurt like that, it was seriously tempting. 

She managed it, though, sat down in Quisty's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. Quistis leaned down to give her a kiss, a tired and soft one, tasting ever so slightly of the wine they'd had for their lunch. Rinoa hadn't drank - she didn't do too great with drinking during state meetings, sadly. Maybe she'd have a glass later, but for now she was just enjoying the kisses. 

"Mind if I help you get out of the uniform?" she said quietly, after taking a break from the kisses for a bit.

"I don't mind at all," Quistis said, a bit breathless. 

Rinoa grinned again as she started working at Quistis's jacket first. She'd practiced this a lot, knew that Quistis liked it when she undressed her, when her fingers "accidentally" brushed her collarbone or spent a little too much time at the closures near her neck. She'd learned to be careful about it, though - apparently repairing the SeeD uniforms wasn't cheap, and she didn't want to be responsible for paying for damages to one of their dress jackets _again._ So she took her time, getting her out of the jacket and scarf, then the shirt, then skirt. She took her time, folding them carefully, letting Quistis wait a bit. Apparently that was the best part of it, having to wait on her to finish. 

Her bra and panties were matching, which meant that she'd probably expected this. "Those are pretty," she said, running a finger over the red satin cups of the bra. "You'll have to show me where you got them."

"I... I will." Quistis was having to catch her breath a bit. Meant she was really enjoying it, which was nice. 

Rinoa reached behind her, careful not to snag anything as she opened the hook closure and carefully pulled the satin cups away. She envied Quistis sometimes; she'd probably never had to pad a bra to fill out a dress properly. She planted a few kisses on her perfect breasts, because how could she not, before shifting her hands down to her panties and pulling them gently down. Quistis was breathing a lot harder now as she stood up, just long enough to let Rinoa finish undressing her before sitting back down. 

Rinoa had to stop and take a look at her, completely naked, already blushing. Her pretty blonde hair was still in a neat bun, and as much as Rinoa liked it down, it would take another few minutes to take down properly and she didn't want to take the time. So instead she pushed her down on the bed, moving down to gently kiss the insides of her muscular thighs. "Oh... ah...." Quistis gasped, squirming slightly as Rinoa pressed her lips and her tongue against the soft skin. She could see her wriggle, her hands clasping at the comforter. She was so close to her sex, the blonde hair that lightly covered it almost as neatly-kept as the hair on her head, but she stayed away from it just a _tiny_ bit longer, moving briefly to plant small kisses on the inside of her knees. 

Quistis was really pretty like this, even more so than usual - wanting to come so badly but restraining herself, trusting Rinoa to take care of it for her. Sometimes Rinoa could keep her on the edge for an hour or more, drawing it out, putting her right on the edge of begging for it. But if she was going to be totally honest with herself, she didn't want to take that much time after all the walking they'd done that afternoon. 

The sounds from Quistis's throat went from moans to gasps as Rinoa shifted, running her tongue over her sex to settle gently over her clit. She was already wet, probably had been since Rinoa had first started taking off her jacket, and bucked her hips when Rinoa slipped two fingers inside of her - then again when she curled them, looking for that one place that was just slightly different from the rest of her, the place where she liked to be touched. This was something else that they could spend a long time doing, but not when Quistis was this worked up and Rinoa was already tired to begin with, so she didn't try to draw it out - she gave Quistis what she knew she liked, pursing her lips over her clit and running her tongue around it as her fingers curled inside of her. It didn't take that long before she felt the shivers of her body around her fingers and felt her legs and stomach tense, her body curling around itself as she came, and hard. 

After a few seconds she felt Quistis's hand on her shoulder. She pulled away, looking down at her as she finally started to relax. She liked making Quisty relax; she was so tense all the time, so cautious. "Better?" 

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "Much... better. Th-thank you." She opened her blue eyes, looking up at her - sometimes Rinoa wondered if it looked weird, her still basically being dressed up while Quistis was lying there naked. But Quisty thought it was nice, apparently, so she didn't really mind. "What about... what about you?" 

She gave her a small smile, wiping her mouth clean with the back of one hand. Most of the time she would've been ready for this, would've settled back and undone the suit just enough so that Quistis could reach her nipples, toy with her own black curls. But most of the time, she hadn't spent days being questioned by nervous dignitaries while barely being allowed to sit down. Between her legs cramping up and her mind being frazzled, she wasn't sure she could really get into it. Besides, she liked resting before sex; being rested made her less likely to set the bed on fire. She really, really had to work on keeping a hold on her powers during sex. "Maybe after a nap," she said, shrugging. "If you want." 

"Mmm." Quistis smiled, one hand on the back of her neck now. "That's a good idea." 

"I thought you'd agree." Rinoa set herself down next to her, still in the pantsuit - they'd have it cleaned later, she thought, with the first uniform. She rests her head on Quisty's shoulder and closes her eyes, smiling. Yeah, being a Sorceress wasn't the dream or the nightmare that she'd once thought it would be. But it definitely had its moments.


End file.
